


Loss

by THlover94



Series: Slave To Love [2]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, hiddlestoners
Genre: F/M, Loss, Love, Marriage, Miscarriage, Rebecca Hiddleston - Freeform, Slave To Love, Tom Hiddleston POV, Tom Hiddleston/Original Female Character - Freeform, wife - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:29:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8294077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THlover94/pseuds/THlover94
Summary: After the fight that almost ended their marriage Tom and Rebecca are back together and stronger then ever. Will their lives remain perfect? (Sequel to Slave To Love)





	1. Afternoon Delight

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy this next installment! :)

It has been almost two months since Tom and Rebecca had gotten back together after the fight that almost ended their marriage. The last couple of weeks Tom had been on cloud nine after learning that his wife was pregnant. There lives seemed to be perfect.

"Darling, you are looking absolutely gorgeous carrying my baby," Tom said as he walked up and wrapped his arm around Becky who was in the laundry room. 

"Well, I love carrying your baby Mr. Hiddleston," Becky turned in his arms and took his head in her hands and kissed his forehead, his nose, and then his lips. 

They both moaned as the kiss deepened. Becky's arms wrapped around his neck as her tongue made its away past his lips and met his. Without breaking the kiss, Tom moved his hand from her waist and slid it up her shirt finding her swelling breast. Becky leaned her head back and let out a moan. She moved her head back to look at Tom who looked up at her with his lust filled eyes as he kept squeezing her breast. 

"Would you like to fuck me here in our laundry room or would rather do it in our bed?" She said 

"Bed. No. here. fuck honey, I don't know. You pick! But you better make it quick, I don't think I can hold on much longer" he said with a wink and rolled his hips into her.

Becky moaned as she felt his bulge rubbing against her thighs. She felt the fire of desire turn on in her belly, and the heat pool between her legs. Ever since she became pregnant, her need for Tom has become so overbearing that she found herself masturbating whenever he wasn't around making her feel like a she was a horny teenager. 

She leaned her head forward kissing his neck. "Pick me up and take me to our bed!" She said without hesitation. 

"Bossy aren't we?" He laughed 

"Well, when your hormones become as screwed up as mine have been over the last couple of weeks , you can complain. Now, fuck me!" 

Without saying a word he picked his wife up and slung her over his shoulder and gave her a slap on her behind. 

"Jesus Thomas! What the hell was that?" She said breathlessly. 

"Just showing you who is in control. Did you like it?" 

She hesitated for a moment and then yelped as he smacked her again. 

"You better answer me. Do you like when I spank this delightful ass of yours?" He said sternly as he walked to their bedroom. 

Becky was in shock she has never seen this side of Tom before and she loved it... 

"Yes! God I love it! I love you!" She said with a moan. 

"I love you too. Now where to begin." He said as he placed her on their king sized bed and straddled her legs. 

"I think I should start here" he moved his hands up her shirt and took it off of her. 

Rebecca shivered she felt the touch of his hands glide from her growing belly up to her tender breasts. 

Tom reached his hands around her back and took off her bra and grunted at the sight of her bountiful breasts. No matter how he tried to deny it, he was a boob man and his wife definitely had the boobs that made his mouth water.

Tom leaned forward and started kissing and sucking them and then finally taking her nipples in his mouth and gave them a little nibble. He knew how tender they have become lately and enjoyed the feeling of her squirming and moaning under him. 

"Fuck Tom" she moaned 

"What was that darling?" He said looking up at her. 

"Can you please fuck me? I need you inside me." 

"How about you beg for me?" He said with an evil grin 

"Fuck me. I want to feel you big cock filling me. I need your cock pounding into me so hard that it hurts. Please Thomas! Please!" She said with tears filling her eyes. 

Rebecca felt as if she was going to combust if he didn't fuck her soon. 

"Alright my love. Since you asked politely" he said as he stood up taking his shirt off, pulling his pants down which made his cock flop out. 

He stood there completely naked for what seem like an eternity before he bent over and grabbed the sides of Becky's yoga pants and slid them down revealing her aching cunt, 

"Darling you are absolutely soaking." He smiled at her spreading her legs and climbing between them. 

"God I love you!" Becky said as she grabbed Tom by his head and laid back down on the mattress bringing him down with her. 

"Ready?" Tom asked as he reached between them grabbing his leaking cock and lined it up with her entrance. 

"Always." She said and kissed him. 

And with that, he moved his hips forward sliding into her slick entrance, both of them letting out a long moan. Tom began to move slowly in and out of her before she begged him to go faster. Their grunting and moaning becoming louder and louder as Tom's thrusts became erratic.  
"Tom.. I'm... I'm... To.. God.." she moaned in his ear. 

"Come baby. Come for me." He grunted as he thrusted deeper 

Becky tried to hold out longer, as she loved the feeling of his cock pounding into her, but she couldn't hold on any longer she felt her lower belly start burning and the world began to darken as her orgasm hit 

"Ahhhhhhhh." She groaned

"Oh God! That's it... Milk me.. Ahhh FUCK" Tom roared as his orgasm hit, his warm seed shooting inside her. 

Tom pulled out of her and rolled to his back taking her with him. Rebecca laid on his chest listening to him catching his breath and twirling her finger through his barley there chest hair. 

"That was amazing baby! Thank you!" 

"You are most welcome my love. I was pretty damn good wasn't I?" Tom laughed. 

Rebecca slapped his chest and then leaned up and kissed him. 

"Yes you were good. I am exhausted I think I am going to sleep ok?" She said 

"I think Ill take a nap too. Love you." Tom sighed and closed his eyes. 

"Love you too." becky said as she laid her head back on his chest and drifted off to sleep.


	2. The Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the fight that almost ended their marriage Tom and Rebecca are back together and stronger then ever. Will their lives remain perfect?

Rebecca rolled over and looked at the clock, 9:00pm. They must have been exhausted after their afternoon delight. Becky Stretched, turning and looking at her husband who was still sound asleep she reached over and kissed his chest. When she sat back up a wave of nausea hit her and she hurried and got out of bed and made it to the bathroom just in time as her breakfast and lunch made its way out of her stomach. 

"Oh god."" she said to herself as she flushed the toilet and stood up. Upon standing she felt warm liquid dripping down her leg, she looked down and gasped as she seen blood pooling at her feet. 

"Oh my god.... Tom get in here." She yelled in a panic. She stood there frozen in the bathroom as she kept watching the pool of blood grow. 

"Honey what is? Oh my god.... what happened?" He said rushing to her. 

"I don't know. I don't know. Tom the baby! The baby." She started to cry

"Shhh darling calm down. Breathe. Just breathe. Lets get you dressed and we will go to the hospital ok?" He said as a tear rolled down his face. 

"Tom the baby! What did I do? Its all my fault! Oh my god. Oh my god. The baby" She started to hyperventilate. 

"Rebecca STOP IT! Stop it." Tom grabbed her shoulders trying to get her to calm down. 

"Breathe honey. Lets get dressed and go to the hospital." He tried to sound hopeful, but deep down inside he was scared. 

Tom helped his wife get dress and got her in the car then made their way to the hospital. During their ride, Becky held on to Tom's hand as she started to feel strong cramps. Tom looked over at his wife who was inconsolable as she was clutching on to her belly. He tried to remain calm and hopeful for her, but he knew in the end they had lost the baby... 

Finally making it to the hospital, the nurses took Rebecca to a room got her cleaned up, took different tests, and ended with an ultrasound which showed no movement and no heartbeat..... 

Rebecca's wails of grief filled the room as Tom sat next to her and hugged her tight letting his own grief set in... 

"Becky, honey, It'll be ok. I promise" he said as tears flowed down his face. 

"Its all my fault. I killed our baby..." She cried in his chest 

"Don't you dare say that." He said angrily 

"Don't you ever say that. This is not your fault. Miscarriages happen to a lot of women. We will try again. Its going to be just fine." He tried to console her. 

The doctor walked into the room and explained to them their options and whether they should let it pass naturally or do the surgery and in the end they opted for the surgery. 

"Tom..." Becky croaked out laying on the bed ready for surgery. 

"Yes love?" He said quietly. 

"I am scared. What if I don't wake up? Can you stay with me. Please?" She started to cry again. 

"Becky. You will be fine. these nurses and doctors know what they are doing. I wish I could be in the operating room with you but I can't. I will be out here waiting for you. I won't leave I promise." He said bending over the railing to kiss his wife and wiping the tears from her face. 

"I love you Thomas." She mumbled. 

There was a knock and a nurse stepped through the door. she walked over to the bed and started to prepare Becky for transport to the operating room. 

" I love you honey. I'll be right here." Tom said with another kiss as she was whisked away.


	3. Waking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter begins after Rebecca is taken into surgery following her miscarriage.

Two hours later, Tom found himself sitting in the waiting room of the hospital staring at the operating room doors waiting for any word about Becky.... 

"Tom, honey? What is going on its midnight." Diana said 

"I'm sorry to wake you, I just wanted to let you know that.." His breath caught in his throat as tears started to fill his eyes 

"Tom? Are you alright? What's going on?" She said with worry 

"Rebecca and I are at the hospital. She woke up and was bleeding... she had a miscarriage and now she is in surgery. They thought a D&C would be better then letting it pass naturally." Tom stumbled over his words as the tears flowed down his cheeks. 

"Thomas I am so sorry. Everything will be ok. Becky is a strong woman she will be just fine. Let me get dressed I am on my way." Diana said 

Tom wiped the tears from his eyes, "No mum. Don't come... It is midnight, it is cold, and you would just be sitting here. I just wanted to let you know what's going on." 

The other end of the line was silent for a moment until Diana sighed, "Alright Tom. But you call me the moment you hear something. I love you." 

"I will and I love you too mum. Bye" Tom said with fresh tears. 

Twenty minutes later a man walked through the double doors and walked over where Tom was sitting. 

"Mr. Hiddleston." The Doctor said shaking Tom's trembling hand. 

"How is she?" 

"Your wife made it through the surgery just fine. My only concern is that her blood pressure is pretty low due to all the bleeding. She is going to be here for a while until we can get her blood pressure to normalize." He said 

"Can I be with her?" Tom said 

"Of course you can. I will send a nurse out when she has Mrs. Hiddleston settled back in her room. she probably won't wake up for another couple hours. Do you have anymore questions?" The doctor asked. 

"I do actually, Umm..." He hesitated before continuing 

"Yesterday afternoon, My wife and I... had sex... and it was a little rougher then normal. Did we.. I... Is that the reason why we lost the baby?" He said nervously almost on the verge of more tears. 

"Mr. Hiddleston, I can understand your concern, but I can assure you that having sex did not cause your wife to have a miscarriage. Many women suffer from miscarriages and have gone through the exact same procedure as your wife and those same women go on to have many healthy babies." He said patting Tom on the arm. 

"Thank God. Do you know what could have caused it?" Tom asked. 

"I have sent some samples to the lab to see if there is anything abnormal. But from what I figure, I think your wife was on birth control when she became pregnant and the lining of the uterus was to weak to carry the baby resulting in the miscarriage. I don't think you will have any trouble conceiving if and when you want to try again." He said with a reassuring smile. 

"Doctor, Thank you so very much." Tom said as he let out all his tension with a sigh. 

"You are welcome. The nurse will come and get you when Mrs. Hiddleston is in her room." He said shaking Tom's hand and heading back through the doors. 

Tom called his mother again and let her know the news. Just has he hung up, the nurse walked through the door and escorted him to Rebecca's room. 

"We have provided you with a roll away bed in case you want to sleep. She should wake in a couple of hours." She said as she opened the door. 

"Thank you ." He said as he walked in. 

The nurse nodded her head and shut the door. Finally he was alone with his beauty. He walked up to her bed and bent over the railing and kissed her forehead. She looked so peaceful he thought to himself taking her left hand and and sitting down next to her letting the tears fall and then finally back drifting off to sleep. 

***   
A couple of hours later Tom awoke to someone stroking his hair. He lifted his head up from the side of the bed and starred directly into Becky's sad blue eyes. 

"Honey your awake! How are you feeling?" Tom smiled at her. 

"Tom, I am so sorry." She started crying

"Honey stop. It is going to be ok. I talked to the doctor, he said that it was not your fault nor mine that this happened. It was an accident and we can try again if we want." He stood up grabbing her hand and kissing it. 

"Tom... I love you. Please don't leave me!" She kept crying.   
"I love you too... We will get through this. I am never ever going to leave you. You will still come with me when I go to Spain to film The Night Manager and we will move on from this." He said putting a hand on her chest to calm her down. 

"Ok... Ok... I just want to be with you." She started to calm down with his touch.

"We will be together. Always. Me and you! Please darling stop crying and breathe." He said in a soothing voice. 

"Tom?" She said looking up at him. 

"Yes?" he smiled back her

"I think I am going to be sick." She said as she sat up. 

Tom hurried and grabbed the bin the nurse laid on the side of the bed just in time for Rebecca to let go of the contents of her stomach. Once she finished he grabbed a towel to clean her mouth and another wet towel to clean her tear stained face. 

"I am so sorry. What is wrong with me!" She said angrily laying back down. 

"Rebecca stop apologizing, you just woke up from a 3 hour surgery, of course you are going to feel sick. That is why I am here and why I am going to stay here. Now, darling, get some rest so I can take you home." He kissed he forehead again. 

You are going to stay here with me right?" She looked up at him as if she was a young child. 

"All night! I a promise I will not leave." He grabbed her hand sitting back down next to the bed and watched Becky as she fell asleep.


	4. Finally Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Rebecca finally make it home after her miscarriage.

The next morning, the nurse walked in with some breakfast and helped Becky sit up. 

"We've been monitoring you blood pressure all night and it looks like its back to normal. I will let the doctor know and hopefully you'll be back home this evening." She said with a smile. 

"Does this mean they can take this thing out?" Becky said looking at the IV in her hand.

"I will have to ask, but I am sure we can take it out. Do you have any pain?" 

"I have this bloating feeling in my lower belly but that is it." 

"The bloating feeling should go away in the next day or two. I am going to let the doctor know and he should be in here in a little while. If you need anything just press the red button." The nurse said as she headed for the door. 

"Thank you." Both Tom and Rebecca said. 

"Tom?" Becky said looking over at her husband. 

"Yes?" He asked her 

"I wish you would go and take a shower and get refreshed. You look so exhausted. I feel so bad making you stay here." 

"I am fine sweetheart. All I want is you to come home." He leaned over and grabbed her hand as he did many times during the night. 

"Well, if you aren't going to go for yourself, could you go home and get me some fresh clothes? The ones I wore are covered in blood.... I told the nurse to get rid of them. I can't look at it..." She said as tears started to fill her eyes. 

"Honey, shhh. Of course I will go home. Please don't cry." He stood up and kissed his wife on the lips. 

"God, what would I do without you. I love you so much." She said through her tears. 

"The same goes for me, I love you too. I am going to head over to the house now, before they release you. I have my phone on." He said releasing her hand. 

"Well, I guess, I'll be right here." She smiled. 

*******

Twenty minutes later, Tom found himself walking into their home and heading up the stairs to their bedroom, stoping in the laundry room to grab mop and some towels. He walked in their bedroom going directly to the bathroom, he hesitated for a moment as the memories from the night before flashed before his eyes. He walked in and started to clean the blood that was on floor and on the vanity. He then went on and put fresh sheets on the bed and throwing the other sheets in the wash, doubting it would take the stain out. He took a shower, grabbed some clean clothes for Becky and headed back to the hospital. 

"I am back darling, here is your clothes," He said as he walked in the room. 

"Thank you. The nurse came in, the doctor is on his way." She smiled at him 

"Good! Then we can go home. I hate seeing you in here," he let out a little laugh and sat down in the chair.

"I hate being in here.... I hate sleeping alone." She said just as they heard a knock on the door. 

"Good evening Mr. & Mrs. Hiddleston. How are we doing?" The doctor asked walking around the bed to check Becky's vital signs. 

"I'm doing better I guess. Can I go home now?" She looked up at the aging Doctor 

"Well, looking at all your vital signs and seeing that all bleeding has stopped, it looks like you can go home." He said looking down at her chart. 

"Thank god." Tom said. 

"Before you start packing I need to go over a few things with you both." 

"Is something the matter?" Becky said with worry 

"No nothing to worry about. I got the results back from the samples I sent to the lab and it looks like my assumptions were correct about your uterus being weak." He said 

Becky looked over at Tom then back at the Doctor. "So this is my fault... I missed a couple pills and killed our baby." She started to cry like she's done over the last twenty four hours. 

Tom stood up and sat next to her on the bed. 

"Don't worry Mrs. Hiddleston. like I told your husband, many women have gone through the exact same thing as you and go on to have healthy babies. My suggestion would be to either get the implant or the shot instead of the pill that is, if you don't want to try for another baby anytime soon." He said touching Becky's shoulder. 

"I honestly don't know what to do Tom." Becky said wiping her tears.

"We can talk about all this later ok? its going to be ok." Tom said soothing his wife. 

"Just a couple more things then I'll let you guys go. No sex for at least 4 weeks, I would suggest not trying for a baby for at least a couple of months, you need to let your body heal, and if you start to bleed and/or have pain get back in here ASAP. If you don't have any questions I'll send the nurse back in and get you out of here." The Doctor said looking at the both of them. 

"I don't think we do. Thank you so much doc." Tom stood and shook the man's hand. 

"Yes, Thank you doctor. For everything." Becky looked up and shook his hand too. 

Ten Minutes later Becky sat at the edge of the bed watching Tom put her shoes on. After he finished he stood up and grabbed Becky's head in his hands and gave her a long kiss. 

"I know I've said this a million times today, but I love you so much Rebecca Hiddleston." Tom said as he leaned his forehead against hers still holding her head in his hands. 

"You can say that as much as you want, because I love you just as much." She said grabbing his arms and closing her eyes for a moment. 

There was a knock at the door and the nurse stepped back in just as the lovers separated from their embrace. 

"Sorry to interrupt but are we ready to go?" She blushed. 

"Yes we are! The car is out front." Tom said as he slowly helped Becky from the bed to the wheelchair.

********

Finally they were home Tom parked the Jag in the driveway and helped Becky up the stairs and in bed. He tucked her in and turned to let her rest but Becky grabbed his arm, 

"I know I am annoying, but can you sleep with me? I miss your arms around me. Pease?" She stared into his blue eyes. 

"You are not annoying. I love that you need me." He said taking off his shirt and pants and climbing into bed. 

"Thank you love," Becky said and cuddling into his side. 

"No funny business! Remember no sex for four weeks....." He sighed wrapping his arm tight around her. 

"I have a feeling its going to be harder for you then it is me." She laughed and kissed his chest. 

"I think we may have a little competition starting." He said looking at her 

"Oh? And what is that?" 

"Who can make each other hornier." He laughed 

"Alright your on! Now get some sleep you must be exhausted. I love you." she said relaxing in his arms. 

"Ten bucks I win.. Goodnight, love you too." He laughed once more and closed his eyes, drifting off into a deep sleep.


End file.
